Babysitting Death the Kid
by masteress saber 2
Summary: Lord Death has always said his son was a handful. The night Stein and Spirit are entrusted to babysit his pride and joy they find out that he is so much more than a handful. Ever wonder how bad the son of Lord Death could have been as a child, read and find out. Want to see Stein and Spirit suffer at the hands of a reaper child, read this.


**Hey it's Masteress Saber! I have writer's block on my other fan fiction Death the Kid's Eighteenth so I finished this little drabble. Babysitting Death the Kid is a one shot currently. I might make this into a series of drabble stories though. The idea for this story came from a youtube video I watched from Cupofsquirrel by the same name. It amused me and I thought I should make this! I hope you enjoy. Some of the parts seem set in empty space because I couldn't come up with good descriptions of gallows manor since not much of it is shown in the anime so imagine best you can.**

Spirit and stein were in the death room having being called there by Lord Death himself. He had said that it was urgent. They both thought that this was a kishin related but they couldn't be more wrong.

"Stein, Spirit, I have a special task for you." Lord Death began. "You know I have a son right?"

They nodded wondering what Lord Death was getting at.

"Was he captured by a witch or kishin?" "Do you want us to rescue him Lord Death?" Spirit inquired.

"No, it's not like that he's fine. It's just that he is about nine now and I've been working so much lately that he is home alone most of the time. I'm worried about him, I don't think he's been getting enough attention so I want you two to babysit, and check up on him." the Death God finished.

"There is something you aren't telling us." Stein stated pushing up his glasses. "Young Reapers are unstable because they haven't grown into their powers right?" he questioned.

Death nodded "But my son has a good hold on his powers for someone so young, he's advanced past the level he needs to be at."

Stein made a noise of understanding

"Alright, it doesn't seem that difficult." Spirit said with a smile

"Marvelous!" Lord death chirped "Be there at eight or he will have a fit."

Later that evening a very displeased Death the Kid was waiting in Gallows Manor for his father to arrive.

"I guess he's busy working….again." the boy said with a sigh.

He heard a ringing in his pocket and reached in. He pulled out a mirror then touched it to stop the rippling. His father's face came into view.

"Hi dad." he greeted grudgingly keeping his expression stoic.

"Sup, kiddo!" "Nice to see ya, how ya doin?"

"Fine I suppose, considering that you are working late again for the _millionth_ time in a _row_." Kid said with irritation in his voice

"Sorry kiddo, but your babysitters should be there by now, it is eight o clock sharp."

Kid's expression became furious. "WHAT! Dad BABYSITTERS?" "I DON'T NEED A BABY SITTER I'M A DEATH GOD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" The young boy balled his hands into fists and stomped on the ground, little balls of purplish black energy coming from him.

"Now Kid control yourself, your powers are still unstable."

The irritated boy took a deep breath and drew his energy back in. "Hurry and get to the point dad."

"Right, well my personal death scythe and his former meister and professor of this academy will be babysitting you. Now I want you to behave this time and that means no target practice at their heads, no traumatizing them, and no prey predator games. And no playing with your guns. Control yourself I don't need you accidentally stealing souls like you did last time."

Kid growled. "Whatever dad, bye."

"How could Dad do this to me like I'm some irresponsible child?" Kid fumed and threw the mirror at the wall shattering it. If his father thought he would take this laying down, he was wrong. These….babysitters, more than likely were expecting a spoiled little brat so that's what they would get. Besides they were already a couple of minutes late and they weren't getting away with that.

Somewhere across Death City, Stein was dragging a drunken Spirit out of a bar. The bar had been hosting a ladies night and the perverted red head couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"Why the-hic- rush Stein? We still have time to flirt with-hic- all the laadiees."

"We're already thirty minutes late idiot." Stein was running while dragging Spirit behind him.

When they finally made it to Gallows manor stein stopped to catch his breath then slowly walked up the stairs to the front door with a staggering Spirit at his side. They rang the doorbell when the door opened the two saw a young boy with golden-lemon yellow eyes with black hair. The raven colored hair had the white lines of sanzu on the left side of his head marking him as a god. He was dressed smartly in a little black suit that consisted of black pants a black shirt with a white tie and a black blazer with little white rectangles strategically placed down the middle on the shoulders.

His gaze was intense and serious. It seemed to lack the joy and curiosity of a normal child. His expression was stoic and unreadable.

"Evening, I am Death the Kid." The boy introduced himself his voice pronounced and refined.

Stein began to introduce himself. "I am—"

Kid held up a hand an interrupted him "I know who you are Franken Stein." He stared at Spirit and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "And _that _drunken idiot must be your partner and my father's um…_prized _death scythe Spirit Albarn. He said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Now that the introductions are done follow me." He turned on his heel and he led the men into the manor.

"Now that the introduction is over, I have one question for you two imbiciles. Do you think it's acceptable to keep me waiting for 45 minutes?!" "You were supposed to be here at eight _eight_ not 8:45!" he roared.

Stein and Spirit winced, this was going to be a difficult night.

HOUR ONE WATCHING KID

Stein and Spirit sat in the living room on the couch. There was tension in the air as kid sat on a couch parallel facing them. His gaze was locked on the two men his eyes didn't waver.

Spirit was turning his head all over the place trying to find out what Kid was staring at so intently.

"Wh-what are you staring at?" he asked craning his head back around again.

"I think he's staring at us." Stein replied shifting a little nervously.

Kid laughed evilly and formed a false smile, "I'm not staring at you, I'm staring at your souls."

A large smile formed on spirit's face. "What does mine look like? I bet it's as large and powerful as a grim reapers!" "I am a death scythe after all."

"Get over yourself Death scythe is only a position not a mark of how large your soul is." "Both of your souls are pathetic in size."

Spirit's face frowned up in disappointment and he went into the corner Stein was just baffled.

"I don't think I want to live anymore…" Spirit muttered.

"I think I'd rather be thoroughly dissected right now." Stein said, a feeling of depression hovering over him.

All of a sudden the room became cold and a dark shadow came over everything. Kid's eyes became a red color and five lines appeared over his mouth. "THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!" Kid bellowed with an evil laugh.

The two men screamed in terror.

HOUR TWO WATCHING KID 

Kid was bored and needed entertainment. He had escaped to his room after effectively traumatizing his babysitters.

"Spirit." He called

No one responded

"SPIRIIIIT!" he yelled.

The redhead burst through his doors.

"I am bored, entertain me death scythe."

Spirit made an expression of disbelief "You called me here for_ that?" _

"Yes, now I want to play horsey !" Kid replied sounding like a spoiled child.

Spirit protested and denied his request then regretted that choice instantly. Kid screamed at the top of his lungs and jumped up and down shaking the very floor. Balls of purple energy flew from him and his shrill little voice threatened to break every shard of glass in the house. The windows were shaking In their panes and everything seemed to vibrate. "I WANT TO PLAY HORSEY OR I WILL REAP YOUR SOUL!"

Stein ran down the hallway and took in the scene. Spirit was crumpled on the floor with his hands pressed hard over his ears and his expression twisted in pain. In a flash of light spirit transformed into a death scythe to escape from the sound but as soon as he did Kid ceased his tantrum.

"OOH, DEATH SCYTHE!" he exclaimed jumping up and down clapping his hands in an excited manner. He wrapped his tiny hands around the handle of the scythe and gave it a single skilled swing.

"Hey, that's not for little kids." Stein said attempting to snatch the weapon out of his hands.

"I want to play with the scythe." Kid stated hopping back out of Stein's reach. He looked at the scythe then at Stein then a mischievous smile crossed his face. "I wanna play a game. It's called predator and prey or reaper and soul, I chase you and you run."

"Now, hold up—"

"Ready.." Kid summoned Beelzebub

"We can't play this."

"Set.."

Crap I need to start running. Stein thought beginning to run down the hallway before Kid praying he could out run a reaper.

"GO!" Kid charged after Stein laughing like a happy child. "I'm gonna reap your soul screwhead, I'm gonna reap your soul!" he sang. He swung the scythe with skill and tested his limits by throwing and twirling it in the air then catching it in another hand all while balancing on his board. Within barely a second he was on Stein's trail. The terrified screw headed man was weaving through every room and accidentally wound up in what looked like a weapons room.

"Who has a weapon room in a house with a nine year old?" Stein asked voicing his thoughts out loud. He was trapped and when he turned his back to the wall of weapons the reaper boy who he was now calling the Devil child was right in front of him holding the death scythe so that the blade was touching the tip of Stein's nose.

"Ha Ha, I have you now!" Kid pulled the scythe back yelled "REAPER CHOP!" and embedded the blade in Stein's head.

As the man yelled in agony Kid laughed with delight and Spirit transformed back.

"STEIN!" he yelled. "What did you do!" Stein picked Kid up by the shoulders and stared him in the eyes.

Kid just laughed as though he heard a really good punch line to a joke. "He's fine you imbecile, I'm keeping him alive with my reaper powers. He'll heal in a little bit." "Now PUT ME DOWN AND NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

Spirit placed the boy down and stared at him. "You are an evil little son of a bitch aren't you?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"And you are a drunken man with a whore for a mother aren't you?" Kid said with a smirk. "When stein wakes up hurry up and make dinner I'm starving. In the mean time…Spirit do you want to play target practice with me?" Kid flashed an award winning smile as he walked towards the weapon room.

"I guess… that doesn't sound so bad." Spirit's voice trailed off when he saw the boy holding two good sized desert eagle pistols. (In case you didn't know that's what type of guns Liz and Patty are.)

"You know I want weapons like this some day." Kid slowly added bullets to each gun then twirled the weapons around his index finger. "Aren't they beautiful and much more fun than a stupid scythe?"

Spirit nodded his head nervously keeping his eyes on the pistols which Kid had held in an odd position with the handles upside down and his pinkies resting on the trigger. His little hands barely wrapped around the handles of the gun but he seemed to have a good grasp on them regardless.

They both were startled for a minute when they noticed that Stein was struggling to get up from the place on the floor.

"You…you spoiled…brat." He gasped out. "Does your loon of a father even bother to discipline you when he's home?

Kid narrowed his eyes . "Don't talk about my dad like that, he's not a loon!" The expression on his face cleared for a minute then turned into a twisted smile. "Now that you're up, would you like to play a game of target practice?" he asked with evil intention evident in his tone.

In the background Spirit was shaking his head frantically pointing to the guns that Kid held in his hands.

"Whatever." Stein replied pushing himself to his feet and turning his back to walk away still not noticing the danger.

"Alrighty then! The target is your screw!" Kid pointed and Spirit. "You are going to function as an obstacle which means I'll shoot you if you get in the way, okay?!"

"WHAT?" Spirit cried widening his eyes.

Kid summoned his skateboard again and readied himself. "Ready…"

"You aren't allowed to shoot at my screw, don't touch the screw!" Stiein yelled.

Kid laughed and quickly flicked Stein off. "Set…"

The two men fled for their lives

Kid kicked off with his skateboard and aimed his guns at his baby sitters. "GO!"

He pressed the triggers at the same time and the first round of shots caught Spirit in the back of his head and next to his spine knocking him out. He shot Stein in the screw twice.

"YOU SNOBBY REAPER BRAT STOP SHOOTING MY SCREW! I'M GOING TO DISSECT YOU!"

Kid continued shooting and laughed in an evil manner. "JUST TRY IT AND SEE WHAT MY DADDY DOES!" "DADDY'S GONNA REAP YOUR SOUL, REAP YOUR SOUL, REAP YOUR SOUL! DADDY'S GONNA REAP YOUR SOUL PATHETIC MORTAL!" He sang to the London Bridge is Falling Down tune.

"UGH I HATE KIDS!" Stein exclaimed continuing to run down the hallway. Lord Death you owe me so much for this. He thought.

After about seven more shots to the head Stein grabbed Kid by the wrists and snatched the guns which he took the ammunition out of.

"Give me my toys back! You'll break them!" The boy cried stomping his foot.

Stein simply replied with a no as he tossed the guns away one of them bouncing off of Spirit's still unconscious skull.

The reaper child collapsed on the ground and cried with tears streaming down his face. "You broke it…it broke!

"I didn't break it, it's just-"

Kid jumped up and kicked Stein in the leg. "You broke it!" he yelled before running away down the hall.

"I'm never having kids." Stein whispered to himself clutching his leg and wincing in pain.

HOUR THREE WATCHING KID

"Um Stein have you seen the evil little prince death." Asked Spirit searching frantically for the child.

Stein let out a loud short laugh. "HA no I don't give a crap where that devil child is." He leaned back on the couch and lit a cigarette then blew out the smoke.

Spirit laughed nervously and pulled a note from his back pocket and handed it to Stein. "You should be worried. Read this."

Stein unfolded the paper and began reading while Spirit continued searching.

"**Dear Spirit and Stein,**

**I've entrusted you with my pride and joy. I hope you have fun with him, he loves to play games! Anyway aside from you having fun with him I want you to make sure he's fed and bathed by time I get back by about 11:30. His favorite meal is filet mignon cooked medium rare with red wine sauce and seasoned pommes noisette potatoes with circularly cut rutabagas. Make sure everything is arranged in a circular pattern and is, as he says, absolutely perfect and symmetrical. Oh and give him a tall glass of ripe white grape juice.**

**Love **

**Lord Death**

**PS: If anything happens to my son I'll kill you reap your souls and force them to live in pain and agony for all eternity. **** Ha Ha… I'm not kidding Byee.**

"Holy crap…" Spirit I don't want to lose my soul. Do you know where the devil kid went?"

Spirit shook his head. "We lost Lord Death's pride and joy…AHH!" He panicked and began sobbing. "That boy is going to be the death of us." Stein slapped him.

"Control yourself man!" he yelled at the red head trying to keep himself from panicking.

Outside the room the prince of death was watching with a little sneer on his face. "I want to play with them a little more." He whispered. The boy tapped into his reaper powers and made dark shadows surround the room killing all of the light.

"Stein…what was that." Asked Spirit turning his head in every direction.

"I don't know a power surge I guess."

The men froze when they heard what seemed to be a disembodied voice that echoed throughout the room.

"Silly mortals, I want to play one more game. It's called hide and seek in the dark find me and I promise to take a bath.

"Get down here you spoiled brat!" Yelled Stein.

"Aww you don't talk to me that way or I'll tell my dad that you were being mean to me." Kid's voice warned. "You don't want to see daddy mad."

Stein made a noise of displeasure. "Spirit you go ahead and see if you can make sense of that meal Lord Death told us to prepare while I deal with this devil kid." He instructed.

Spirit walked off into the kitchen and Stein prepared for the slice of hell he was about to endure.

"You are a tough one to crack but I will break you yet." Kid thought.

"What are the rules to this damned game?"

Kid chuckled darkly and stepped in front of Stein. "I never thought you'd ask professor screwhead. The rules are simple but are also a little _twisted." _Kid's eyes turned red again and those madness lines appeared. "You are going to count to 20 and let me hide then of course you try to find me but you need to be fast and be careful. Remember screwhead you are playing with death so watch out for traps."

Kid turned away from Stein to face the corridor. He lifted his hands with his palms out, turned them in and bent his fingers under his thumbs, then flicked each finger out releasing bits of energy from each one. The little purplish balls each seemed to materialize into some lethal weapon neither of which Stein could make out.

"The game begins now. Good luck simpleton." The reaper boy formed himself into a cloud of black and backed into the corridor while laughing in an evil manner.

While this madness was going on, in the kitchen Spirit was rummaging through the refrigerator. All in all he'd found the steak he needed and nothing else.

"What the hell is a rutabaga? And what are these stupid French potato things?" He thought. He stared at the note from Lord Death then back at the contents of the refrigerator.

"These kinda look like potatoes." He commented to himself picking up a covered glass bowl with the uncooked little spheres in it and setting it down on the marble countertop.

"Okay…now for this rutabaga thing."

As he peered into the he grabbed the last thing that even looked remotely like a vegetable.

"Yep this must be it." He said dropping it down on the counter. "Now….how do I cook it?"

Down the hall away from the kitchen Stein had begun his search for Kid.

"When I find this child I'm going to dismember him he growled under his breath. Within the first second of his search two massive crossed scythes nearly beheaded him.

"This game is too much you devil kid! Hurry up and come out already!"

"I would come out if I had something to come out from." Kid said laughing in that evil unsettling way again.

As Stein was about to cross into a door way Kid momentarily appeared.

"Think fast." He said as he pulled a rope down then disappeared again.

Stein snapped his head up just in time to see a guillotine blade falling down toward him. He jumped out of the way just before it crashed into the floor.

"How the hell did he do that? He's hidden in a singular location and even reapers can't move fast enough to seem like they are in two places at once." Stein activated his soul perception and couldn't believe what he saw. In the darkness in each room he saw bits of the child's soul it was like he split himself into five different beings. Stein pried deeper with his perception each little bit read as one person but a true reaper soul had a signature and those bits had no signature. Steins eyes scanned the corridor. On the left wall he saw a white stripe and on the right and ceiling he saw two more. On the floor he saw the skull emblem of the death family.

"Bingo." Stein thought to himself. "Come on out I know where you are." He said. When Kid didn't respond he continued. " You aren't really hiding anywhere. You expanded your being and split parts of your soul. The answer to your little game is that you are hiding everywhere and nowhere because you are the darkness."

Kid made an irritated sound and pulled himself back together into a singular being.

"How were you able to figure that out. Normally when I play that game with mortals they die."

Stein pointed to his eyes. "Soul perception."

"That's not fair!" Yelled Kid stomping his foot. "Ugh you should have died!"

"Whatever brat. Go take a bath and hurry up."

Kid stormed off down the hall while Stein went to see how dinner was going. On the kitchen table there was a plate but what was on it didn't seem like food. The steak was barely a light brown, the potatoes looked uncooked and so was the rutabaga which wasn't even sliced.

"Spirit what is that?" Stein asked with an amused smile.

"Oh that's dinner…or something close enough to it I guess." The red head answered. "Do you know how to cook?" he asked looking at Stein

"Nope not in the least. Marie normally takes care of that for me."

"Oh well that spoiled little prince is going to have a fit."

Stein sighed and lit another cigarette. "Yeah I know."

At 11:30 Lord Death finally returned home. His son was curled up asleep on the sofa of the living room cuddling a black bunny. His legs were tucked under his black night gown and his arms were tucked around the rabbit into his chest.

Lord Death gently scooped his son up in a single gloved hand and stroked his cheek.

"Kiddo wake up. See who's home my little prince." He cooed lovingly.

Kid's eyes slowly opened and a smile spread on his face. "DADDY!" He exclaimed in pure joy as he hugged the death god.

"You have fun with your babysitters?"

"Yes. We played so many games father!"

"Oh yeah? That leads me to wonder what kind of games. Anyway where are they?"

Kid pointed upward. On the ceiling was Stein and Spirit who were pinned with knives.

"Hi Lord Death. You mind getting us down?" asked Spirit.

"Oh my my how'd you get up there?" Lord Death asked looking down at his son.

"Heh Heh I may have gone too far in one of my games." Kid replied focusing his power and pulling the knives out.

Lord Death pulled the men down with his powers and set them on the floor. "How was your night with my son?"

The men thought for a moment. "Um Interesting.." they answered simultaneously.

"That's great! I need you to watch him again next week Friday same time."

They looked up at Kid who gave them an evil grin of a smile.

"NOOOO!" They cried as they ran out of the door.

"I'm going to break both of them next time if I don't kill them first." Kid thought.


End file.
